In cloud computing design, numerous tools exist to create and deploy applications in cloud environments. For example, application provisioning tools facilitate cloud computing designers to create and standardize application deployment topologies on infrastructure clouds. Some application provisioning tools include graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that enable designers to generate application deployment topologies called application blueprints, which define structures and configurations of applications. Once a blueprint is designed to define an application, the blueprint can be used to deploy multiple instances of the application to many cloud environments.
A blueprint binds nodes of an application to particular services. Instances of the application will be deployed based on the service bindings defined in the blueprint. When a different service is desired for an instance of the application, a new blueprint is defined to bind the desired different service to a corresponding node of the application. In this manner, two different blueprints can be defined so that separate instances of an application can be deployed using different services for the two blueprints.